What Ginny Weasley is thinking at the Yule Ball ONE-SHOT
by NicoleTheSmith
Summary: This is my own take on what I think Ginny Weasley is thinking at the Yule Ball from The Goblet of Fire. This is my first story on here so feedback is very welcome! I hope you like it! ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books and characters belong to JkRowling. I do not own anything apart from this idea from the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: **Hey! This is my first fanfic story and to be honest I'm a bit nervous! I hope you like it! Feedback is certainly welcome! :) xxx

**Chapter 1  
**

Looking around the Great Hall Ginny thought it looked spectacular. The walls were covered by sparkling sliver frost, with mistletoe and ivy weaving in and out of the Hall structure. Instead of the normal house tables, small round ones had been placed all around the Hall to seat at least a dozen.

Ginny could see Harry from where she was sitting. He was sat next to her brother Percy; she hoped he didn't bore him to death. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself much; he looked like he wished he was with someone else. Could that someone else be her? Hermione had been telling her for years that it wasn't going to happen. She knew the words off by heart she was so used to hearing.

' "He's not interested Ginny. I'm sorry but he never was or will be. You just have to face up to that fact and move on." '

She knew Hermione was right but it still couldn't hurt for her to dream, could it? It was not like anyone was going to know what she was thinking.

While she had been thinking about this, people around her started saying different foods from the menu to their plates. The food of their choice suddenly appeared on their plate. Getting the idea, she placed her order and for a moment forgot all about Harry.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said are you having a good time so far?" said Neville his face frowned with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit distant."

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful in here! It's a lot to take in!" Ginny quickly covered up that she was daydreaming.

"I know what you mean but in my opinion, I think it's a bit too much don't you think?" Neville replied.

"Oh…um, yeah, I suppose." Ginny shot him a smile but when he had turned the other way she frowned. Too much! How could all of the decorations be too much?! She thought it looked stunning! As Neville turned around to face her again, she quickly smiled again. She didn't want him to think she wasn't having a good time because she was, sort of.

After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore asked everyone to stand. With a wave of his wand, the tables disappeared; leaving an empty space in the Hall which she could only assume was for dancing since Dumbledore had then conjured a raised platform. Just then, screaming and cheering could be heard since The Weird Sisters walked on stage bringing with them their instruments.

Ginny knew what was coming next. She swivelled her head around so she was looking at the head table where Harry was sitting. All of the champions and their partners were standing up. That is, all of them apart from Harry. She smiled to herself. He was going to be in shock in a minute when he realised now was the time he had to dance.

She continued to watch him not paying attention. His partner, Parvati was whispering in his ear. Ginny guessed it was to tell him to stand up to dance because he stood up so quickly he tripped over his green dress robes. Green suited him the best. Her mother had chosen well when she had bought them for him while everyone was at the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny knew her mother had chosen them because of his eyes. That was his most attractive thing, his piecing emerald eyes.

While Ginny had been daydreaming again, the champions and their partners had finally walked out to the middle of the Great Hall. The Weird Sisters then started to play. Ginny watched him dancing with Parvati for a minute or two. Other couples started joining the champions and their partners on the dance floor and she knew it was only a matter of time before Neville asked her to dance. She noticed that Neville had started to speak to her again.

"Umm, well, do you want to, um, dance?" He said hopefully.

And there it was. "Sure." Ginny replied. That was why she had agreed to going to the Yule ball with him. Her intentions were to dance but they were definitely not with him. She had another boy on her mind. It wouldn't be fair to him if she ditched him though so she knew she had to stay with him until the end. If she hadn't of said yes to going with him anyway she wouldn't have gotten to come to the Yule ball in the first place. They walked onto the dance floor and joined the other couples in dancing.

Even though they had only been dancing for a few minutes her feet were incredibly sore. Unfortunately as nice as Neville was, he kept standing on her toes. They had passed Harry and Parvati several times whilst dancing and she could help but watch him. He looked so handsome she thought. She wished he could be with him. She would definitely trade dancing with Neville for him. Parvati didn't seem to be getting hurt at all. Whilst she was watching him, their eyes met and Harry shot her a small smile just after she winced again from Neville standing on her toes. After seeing this, her heart soared. She couldn't be happier!

Finally the song had ended and her feet were able to escape from (what felt like) Neville stomping on them. Ginny knew she should be more grateful but he was nothing like Harry. Harry was so dreamy but Neville, well Neville was just Neville to be honest he was nothing special. With Harry, she could daydream all day about him and nothing would or could change that. Ginny watched as Harry sat down with Parvati next to Padma and her brother Ron. She could stare at him for hours and he probably wouldn't notice. As their eyes met for a second time she saw those piercing emerald eyes reach into her and make her go all fuzzy. Ginny smiled at him because she knew then and there that she was in love with Harry Potter.


End file.
